Every Little Thing That You Do
by courderouge2006
Summary: Finding his father's old guitar helps Clark finally realize what is most important to him. "Amazed" by Lonestar. Clois, one shot, songfic.


Latest songfic. This one includes one of my favorite songs. "Amazed" by Lonestar. I own nothing from this story.

--

Clark walked up into the old loft, looking around at the years of memories that were kept up here. He glanced over old photos of his friends and family, awards from school, the trophy he'd gotten for winning the big game back in his senior year. He smiled thinking about that day. His dad had seemed proud of him for the first time since he had started to play football.

Sitting on the couch, he leaned back, glancing around. Seeing something he didn't recognize right off hand he stood again walking over to the corner. Brushing the dust away, he recognized his dad's old guitar.

He smiled softly. He remembered taking lessons on this guitar. He hadn't wanted to, he was afraid he'd mess up and break it. It meant so much to his dad; this was his grandfather's guitar. Pulling the case out of the corner, he sat it down on the coffee table. Opening the worn hooks, he lifted the lid like he was unwrapping his first Christmas present. Anyone who was watching would see a kid catching a glimpse of his first red bike instead of a 22 year old alien seeing an old acoustic guitar.

Slowly pulling it out of the case, Clark ran his hands over the smooth wood. His fingers felt the slight grooves worn into the neck from years of play and his hands fit easily into the large grip his father and grandfather had made years before him.

He gave it a few strums, his face shuddering at the unnatural noise the strings made after so many years of settling. He played around with the tuning, using his super hearing to get it perfect.

Clark leaned back again, getting comfortable. One leg up on the coffee table, his bare feet sticking out of his jeans, he held the guitar and strummed a few notes stringing them together. Remembering a song he had heard just this morning, he searched for the right starting notes, clearing his throat.

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away**_

Clark shut his eyes letting himself just slip into the song. His fingers moved more comfortably over the strings as he played on, his deep voice crooning out the words. Clark's foot tapped against the floor, keeping a soft rhythm.

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams**_

Clark leaned back, singing quietly. Clark thought about the one woman that was in his thoughts most of the days now. Her deep soft eyes… long dark hair… the way her lip curled up just a little when she was trying to get under his skin.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better**_

If you had told him a few weeks ago that he would be thinking of her right now, singing this song to himself, he would have had you put in Belle Reeve for even thinking it. But now… Clark had to admit, she was getting deeper into his life.

Pssh…getting deeper? She was in so far it scared him to think of how easy it had been for her to get past his defenses. The walls he had built from being so different all of his life were a crumbled mess behind her. And he could just see her now, her arms crossed, tapping that foot. And that smile. That annoying, self satisfied, smug… beautiful, amazing, comforting smile.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever**_

Settling on the thought of the last time he saw her, his smile grew even bigger.

_**Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

--

Lois pulled up the driveway, parking her car just next to the barn door. She smiled as she saw the old farmhouse, remembering all that she had been through inside. Even rebuilding it after the meteor shower was a pleasant enough memory.

Clark had seemed distant at work lately, and she was determined to fid out what had her favorite flannel clad Farmboy up in arms. Stepping out of her car, she had to stop and listen to a noise in the background. "Who's channeling Clint Black?" she asked herself, heading into the barn.

Getting closer to the loft, she could finally tell. Seeing Clark up on the couch, she had to smile. He didn't look this relaxed very often lately. Hell, he didn't look this relaxed ever. She slowly moved towards the stairs, but she was stopped suddenly by something she never thought she'd hear.

Clark Kent was singing.

_**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark**_

Lois had to clamp a hand over her mouth so he wouldn't hear her. Her eyes went wide as she listened.

Clark Kent was actually singing.

Clark Kent sang very well.

Clark Kent's voice was sexy.

_**Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart**_

She started up the stairs slowly, trying not to disturb him.

_**Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

Lois gasped, holding her breath as the floorboard squeaked. She turned her face away from the loft, afraid he would be so mad at her for sneaking into his sanctum and listening in.

After several moments of silence, Lois finally decided to bite the bullet. Turning her head slowly she looked over to Clark, ready for the speech on boundaries and privacy.

All she could see were Clark's deep blue eyes staring back into hers.

--

He hadn't heard her until the floorboard had giver her up. Looking up, Clark saw Lois at the middle landing of the stairs. But she wasn't… she didn't look like Lois. Lois would normally have been ready to jump on him for catching him singing a cheesy love song.

She was looking at him in a different way. She wasn't laughing, or mocking him. She looked… intrigued.

And Clark knew he might never get another chance like this.

_**I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better**_

He sat up slowly, leaning forward as he sang the verse. His eyes never left Lois's eyes.

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you**_

Clark stood, moving closer to her as he kept singing the song. He couldn't figure out what was in her eyes yet. He couldn't tell if it was acceptance, or fear… or contained laughter at his expense.

Clark didn't stop though. He was done running from this, from his feelings. No more dancing around the desks, no more using deadlines as reasons to be near each other.

The games ended tonight.

--

Lois wasn't comfortable here. She didn't like being this raw, this open to someone else's gaze. Clark was moving closer, and she felt like he could see everything there was to her.

What if it wasn't enough for him?

--

_**Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better**_

Clark slowly set the guitar aside. He just sang the words softly to her, moving a step closer with each verse. He noticed her shift her weight back, like she was ready to run away quickly. Clark stopped moving.

He stood there, mere feet separating them as he kept going, pouring out what he felt for her in those words.

If it was supposed to be, she would meet him. She would take the leap.

God he hoped it was meant to be.

--

Lois almost ran. She still felt like she should. This was all waaaay too much for her, this was too real.

_**I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever**_

She almost ran. She almost ran away from the best thing that had happened to her in her entire life. She almost ran from him.

_**Every little thing that you do**_

She ran to him instead.

--

Clark pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against himself. Staring into her eyes, he met her lips for a soft deep kiss.

They stayed entangled in each others hold for a long while. Finally breaking apart, Clark brushed Lois's hair out of her face back behind her ear.

_**Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

Lois pushed against his chest slightly. "Smallville, if you ever call me 'baby' again, I will…"

Lois forgot to finish her threat after Clark cut her off … several more times.


End file.
